


And the Thrills Just Keep Coming

by misura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's a dinosaur problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Thrills Just Keep Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfTime1030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfTime1030/gifts).



"You must be excited, coming across a life form that's even older than you are," Tony said, because Tony was a jerk under pressure, and Steve figured that having a prehistoric monster go on a rampage through downtown New York was probably good for quite a bit of that.

On the other hand: "You don't think dinosaurs are exciting? I mean, _someone_ brought that thing here."

"Wasn't me," Tony said, with the speed of someone used to being blamed for everything (and rightly so, more often than not). "I mean, time travel? Please."

"Yeah," Steve said. "You must be excited, coming across someone who can actually pull that off, huh?"

Tony gave him a look that promised revenge would be sweet and served cold. (So ice cream, probably.)


End file.
